It Was An Accident, Really It WasWell, At Least The First Time
by Basic Trainer
Summary: May liked to look at the stars but then she found something better to look at instead. One-Shot.


**It's AdvanceShipping Week as I've come up with a little something.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

It Was An Accident, Really It Was…Well, At Least The First Time

May couldn't believe she was still doing this, she'd written out all of the pros and cons of the situation and even though the cons heavily outweighed the pros it all came down to one pro the overrode all of the cons, Ash Ketchum.

May Maple was a quiet girl with brown hair, sapphire eyes and a pale complexion. She was a nerd, top of every class except for Phys Ed, she was bullied for her intelligence so kept to herself. She didn't really have any friends, just passing acquaintances and the occasional lab partner. Rarely speaking in classes except to answer questions if asked and it even more rare to see her smile unless one subject was mentioned.

Astronomy, May adored the stars and everything about them, said stars had now lead May to her current predicament. It started innocently enough, May had set up her telescope by her window to get a better look at the night sky, that was all. It just so happened that when she picked a random house to check her telescope's calibration, she's inadvertently chosen the house where Ash Ketchum lived. She only realized it was his home and specifically his room when he opened his curtains.

Ash Ketchum was the captain of the football team, he wasn't the smartest boy in the world, in fact he was incredibly dense except when it came to sports. He had an uncanny ability to call out the strangest plays and somehow it would work out in their favour. He was also the object of May's affections, not that she'd made them known to anyone and it wasn't like Ash would've noticed them anyway. He was a genuinely nice person, helpful and kind but that was only when his teammates weren't around, if he was with them he changed to fit in with them. He wouldn't bully anyone but he'd perv on the cheerleaders and be a bit of a nuisance.

May knew she should've turned her telescope to a different place but the sight of Ash's bare muscular chest told her to stay where she was. So, there she sat, watching her crush from afar as he exercised and attempted to study.

The following day her face would burn red even glancing at him, she got a few strange looks when she'd squeak whenever Ash walked past her but nothing too bad. That night May told herself that she would move her telescope to look somewhere else but her body refused to listen to her. Sensing that she wouldn't win against her baser instincts, she decided to use them to her advantage and do what she always did with something she wanted to understand. She would study Ash Ketchum.

May's first night of 'study' yielded only one result, she had a voyeuristic streak in her. She'd gotten so focused on Ash's appearance that she hadn't come up with any useable observations apart from the fact that Ash worked very hard to keep himself in shape.

Night two was slightly better, Ash left his room but kept the light on allowing May to see what his room looked like without him in it to distract her. He had the usual things she expected to find in a boy's room, computer, games console, T.V., sound system, etc. May had expected to see posters of women on the walls but they were bare apart from a few framed photographs. One was a photograph of the football team, another showed Ash and a woman May presumed was his mother. The last one though was too dark for her to make out, it just looked like a pure black rectangle. May observations ended when Ash walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another towel to dry his hair. To say May had some interesting dreams that night would be an understatement.

Her studies continued for a week before she decided to put an end to them, it was too much of an invasion of privacy although her telescope continued to tempt her.

A week after that May's guilt of spying on Ash had grown heavy so she decided to tell Ash the truth and apologise. Not wanting to make a sense at school she went to Oak's Ranch, a veterinary clinic that everyone knew Ash worked at.

Walking in she was greeted with the sight of Ash chasing a small dog around, the dog faked left then dove right making Ash fall to the floor and ran to hide behind May's legs. Kneeling down to look at the dog May slowly reached her hand out, stopping it just before touching the dog. The dog sniffed her hand and after a few moments of hesitation nudged it with it's head, taking that as an okay May started to stroke the dog's head.

"Looks like you've made a new friend Eevee." Ash said as he knelt next to May. Eevee yipped and nuzzled into May's hand. Ash turned to look at May. "So May, how can I help you?"

"You…You know who I am?" May asked startled.

"Course I do." Ash replied, giving her a look of confusion. "We've got a lot of classes together. Why are you surprised?"

"It's just that I've never spoken to you before, I don't really speak to anyone in school. I didn't think anyone noticed me."

"Well, I did." Ash smiled, causing May to blush. "So, what can I help you with…or are you here to watch me?"

"I…" May started to explain but then her mind registered what Ash had said. "You knew?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I saw a light reflecting off your telescope."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, it was an accident, really it was. It's just that I was…" May started to ramble before stopping as Ash put a hand on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Calm down, it's fine. It's not the first time a girl's watched me, it's the first time they've come to apologise though." Ash helped May to her feet and lead her over to a row of chairs, Eevee followed them and jumped into May's lap once she'd sat down. "You were going to look at the stars right but found me instead."

"How…?" May stopped when Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I kind of did the same thing." Seeing May's confused and slightly angry face he explained. "You see I was going to look at the stars that night too but when I saw the reflection off your telescope I used my binoculars to see what it was. I saw you and sort of…forgot about the stars. Sorry."

"I…You…!" May stuttered as her face turned red, taking a moment to calm down she started again. "I can't really be mad at you since I did the same." May sighed and leant back on the chair, idly stroking Eevee.

"So…what happens now?" Ash asked.

"Now, I explain myself. A couple of weeks ago I was going to look at Ursaring Major and Teddiursa Minor, I set up my telescope and picked a house at random to check the calibration of the focus. The house I picked turned out to be yours,…I was going to look away but the thing is…I…I like you and thought that if I studied you then I might know how to get you to like me."

"Makes sense that you'd call it studying." Ash chuckled lightly. "Well, you're talking to me now. Did your studying help with this?"

"No…I came here to apologise, I felt guilty of invading your privacy like that. I didn't want to do it at school though."

"Everyone would've made something of it." Ash smiled. "Well, no-one's going to know except for you, me and Eevee."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"The pictures on your wall, why's one all black?"

"All black?...Oh! It's not all black, it's a picture of my favourite constellation, Aaron the Guardian. You mustn't be able to see the stars through your telescope."

"You have a favourite constellation?" May asked sceptically.

"I know, it's hard to believe. No-one at school knows that I like looking at the stars, I'd appreciate it if you kept that a secret." Hearing the slightly pleading undertone to Ash's voice sent a surge of daring courage into May's body.

"I will on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Next time you want to look at the stars, let me know. We can watch them together." Ash gave May a giant grin.

"Deal."

The two shook hands on their agreement and May rose to leave, passing Eevee over to Ash. She was halfway to the door when she remembered something.

"One last question. You said you saw me and forgot about the stars, what did you mean by that?"

"You really going to make me answer that?"

"Yep." May turned to face him, crossing her arms. Ash sighed.

"I saw you and thought 'why look at the stars when something more beautiful is right in front of me.'"

The blush from earlier in their conversation came back with a vengeance as May turned bright red.

"There's supposed to be a clear sky tonight, I'll see you at 8." With that said, May spun on her heel and basically ran out of the building.

Ash watched her leave and looked down at Eevee.

"Did I just get told to turn up for a date?"

Eevee just yipped and jumped off Ash's lap before running away from him.

"Hey! Get back here."

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **Basic Trainer**


End file.
